


Obrączka

by turdus_merula



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdus_merula/pseuds/turdus_merula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Funny, you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Cause when you never see the lights, it's hard to know which one of us is caving</i>
</p>
<p>Hugh zawsze ściąga obrączkę, nim się spotkają.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obrączka

Hugh zawsze ściąga obrączkę, nim się spotkają. Chowa ją do kieszeni marynarki, spodni, w torbę, albo zostawia w samochodzie; gdziekolwiek, byleby z dala od oczu Madsa. Ta mała, złota rzecz doprowadza starszego mężczyznę do szału, a Hugh nie potrafi sobie z jego szałem poradzić.

Zdarza mu się jednak zapomnieć. Kładzie ją wtedy na hotelowej szafeczce nocnej, ale to jest gorsze niż jej noszenie. Pomimo tego, że Hugh w tej chwili ujeżdża go niczym konia, zgarniając włosy z twarzy, a przy tym odsłaniając przyjemnie zaczerwienione policzki, Mads nie może przestać patrzeć na obrączkę, która zdaje się z niego drwić.

\- Przestań – mówi Hugh, ale jego ruchy stają się szybsze i ostatnia sylaba przeradza się w jęk.

\- Nie mogę – Mads przesuwa dłonią po jego ramionach, mrucząc.

Hugh warczy i chwyta obrączkę w palce, po czym ciska nią w kąt. – Rozwiodę się z nią, tylko zacznij mnie w końcu pieprzyć, Mass – to działa.

***

\- Przepraszam – Mads całuje miejsce za jego uchem, zgarniając uprzednio jego włosy.

\- Masz obsesję na punkcie tej pieprzonej obrączki.

Mads przez chwilę się nie odzywa, głaszcząc kciukiem bark kochanka. Hugh myśli, że to koniec rozmowy i zamyka oczy, żeby zasnąć.

\- Po prostu jej nie lubię – decyduje się w końcu powiedzieć starszy mężczyzna. – Przypomina mi, że nigdy cię nie będę miał.

Hugh otwiera oczy szeroko. Mads przesuwa się, chwilę się mości, po czym opiera czoło o jego plecy i milknie.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Pyta w końcu Hugh. Mads wzdycha.

\- Od ciebie niczego – odpowiada. – Chcę tylko… Chcę, żeby ta bajka miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. Żeby ta obrączka należała do ciebie, ale była… Moja. Ode mnie.

\- Mass – Hugh odwraca się twarzą do niego. Kładzie dłoń na jego policzku, okrytym jednodniowym zarostem i gładzi go palcami. – Mass, co ja mam ci powiedzieć?

\- A chcesz kłamać czy wolisz być szczery? Bo jeśli kłamać, to powiedz, że ta bajka będzie mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie, a teraz jest moment, w którym bohaterowie przeżywają smutne chwile. A jeśli wolisz być szczery, to wystarczy, że powiesz, że mnie kochasz.

Hugh zabiera dłoń, patrząc na niego w konsternacji, a po chwili podnosi się i siada na brzegu materaca. Mads podkłada ramię pod głowę, ale nie odzywa się, obserwując kochanka. Dancy wzdycha raz jeszcze i sięga po czarne bokserki, leżące w spodniach, po czym je zakłada.

\- Idziesz już? – Pyta starszy mężczyzna. – Pokój mamy zarezerwowany na noc.

\- Więc możesz w nim spać – Hugh ubiera spodnie. Sprzączka paska wydaje z siebie metaliczny klik, kiedy zostaje zapięta. Aktor niedbale naciąga na siebie koszulę, ale nie trudzi się zapinaniem wszystkich guzików. Narzuca na wierzch marynarkę i już ma prawie wychodzić, gdy przypomina sobie o obrączce, leżącej gdzieś za fotelem. Przez chwilę rozważa, czy jej szukać, ale w mgnieniu oka dochodzi do wniosku, że nie chce już być dłużej w tym pokoju, co Mikkelsen. Naciąga skarpety i wsuwa buty, nawet nie rozsupłując ich sznurowadeł.

\- Hugh, przepraszam – Mads unosi się na łokciach. – Wracaj do łóżka.

\- Pierdol się, **Mads** – młodszy aktor chwyta torbę i w pośpiechu opuszcza pokój, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

***

Knykcie aż mu bieleją, kiedy zaciska je na kierownicy. Jest rozgniewany, chociaż nie bardzo wie, na kogo i za co. Włosy opadają mu swobodnymi kaskadami na czoło i szyję i naprawdę ma ochotę je ściąć. Wie, że Mads je uwielbia; _pociągać, głaskać, czesać, układać_.

_Jak długo robisz to za moimi plecami?_ , dźwięczy mu w głowie. _Jak długo, och Boże, zaraz zwymiotuję. Jak długo on cię pieprzy?!_

Wydaje mu się, że ogłuchł, słysząc swój własny krzyk. Uderza pięścią w kierownicę, raz, drugi, potem trzeci i znów wydaje z siebie przejmujący wrzask.

_Och Boże, zaraz zwymiotuję._

\- Pierdolone jedenaście lat, jedenaście lat w każdym możliwym miejscu. Jedenaście pierdolonych, długich lat.

***

Mads opiera się nonszalancko o framugę i puka, przewracając obrączkę w palcach. Ta wciąż wydaje się pluć mu w twarz. Hugh otwiera nieznacznie drzwi, wyglądając zza nich.

\- Cześć – Mads unosi na wysokość jego oczu butelkę czerwonego wina.

\- Na rany Chrystusa – Hugh otwiera szerzej drzwi. – Czy ja wyglądam jak jakaś winna mamuśka*?

Mads chichocze. – Mogę wejść?

\- Właź, ty stary dziadzie.

Mads odrywa się od framugi i wchodzi, a mijając młodszego aktora, wciska obrączkę w jego rękę.

\- Oddaję.

Hugh wzdycha ciężko i kiwa głową. – Dzięki. Chociaż to i tak nie będzie potrzebne. Rozwodzę się.

\- Wiem, Caroline mi powiedziała.

Mads idzie do kuchni i wyciąga dwa kubki z szafek, ale nie komentuje. Wie, że młodszy aktor nie ma właściwie nic w tym mieszkaniu. Wino otwiera gwoździem i młotkiem, a Hugh uśmiecha się, gdy słyszy _pop!_ pochodzące z butelki.

\- Powinieneś zostać inżynierem – Hugh przyjmuje kubek do rąk. Obrączka jest wciąż w drugiej jego dłoni, więc chwilę waży ją w dłoniach, po czym wrzuca do szuflady. Mads obserwuje jego poczynania, ale nie odzywa się. – Chyba się cieszysz, co? Chociaż raz zrobiłem to, co wyjęczałem ci podczas seksu.

Mikkelsen upija łyk wina. Jest słodkie, ale pozostawia cierpki, papierowy posmak.

\- Czemu sądzisz, że się cieszę?

\- Bo bajka może mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie.

\- Ale to będzie kłamstwo.

Hugh patrzy w burgundowy płyn i po chwili upija łyk, po czym odstawia kubek.

\- Ile trwają smutne chwile w bajkach?

Mads otwiera usta, ale zaraz zamyka je, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Kolejny łyk utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że wino jest paskudne i odstawia kubek.

\- Jak się z tym wszystkim czujesz? – Pyta, zamiast dać odpowiedź.

\- Rozbity. Zdezorientowany. Zły. Rozczarowany, ale głównie zdezorientowany.

\- Myślałem dużo o tamtej nocy.

\- Ja też – przerywa Hugh. – Przepraszam.

\- Nie. To ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem niczego od ciebie chcieć. Masz żonę…

\- Już niedługo.

Mads wzdycha i podchodzi do Hugh. Dancy przypomina sobie, że Mikkelsen podszedł do niego tak wtedy, jedenaście lat temu, na planie Króla Artura. Nogi mu zmiękły, więc wsparł się o ścianę – jak wtedy, tak i teraz. Uśmiecha się, przygryzając wargę.

\- Co? – Mads opiera się ręką o ścianę przy jego głowie.

\- Podszedłeś tak do mnie jedenaście lat temu. Byłeś pijany w sztok – Hugh chwyta brzegi jego bluzy.

Mikkelsen chichocze. – Nie przypominaj mi.

\- Pachniałeś papierosami i alkoholem – kontynuuje Hugh. – Miałeś brudne włosy i wyglądałeś jak kupka pijanych nieszczęść. A jednak…

\- A jednak co?

Hugh uśmiecha się szerzej.

\- A jednak moje kolana się ugięły. – Starszy mężczyzna w końcu odwzajemnia uśmiech. – I wiesz co? Minęło jedenaście lat, a moje kolana dalej się tak uginają.

\- _I love this secret language that we're speaking_

_Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return_ – szepce Mads. – Usłyszałem to dziś w radio. Nie mogłem wyrzucić tego z głowy. To dobre podsumowanie tego, co się teraz dzieje.

Hugh kładzie długie palce na jego szyi i zaciska nieznacznie.

\- Myślisz, że dopiero przekroczymy ten punkt?

\- A co ty myślisz?

\- Że ta bajka będzie miała szczęśliwe zakończenie.

**Author's Note:**

> *winna mamuśka - wine mom


End file.
